


First Kiss

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: Both TJ and Cyrus are anxious about their first kiss with each other, three months into the relationship, but will their nerves prevent it from happening or will they find it in themselves to confront their feelings?"Buffy, I don't know what to do.""Be honest with him. Tell him you do want to kiss him. Open your heart up to TJ.""And if I don't?""Then risk losing him forever."
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was rushed but I hope you enjoy it anyway! I can't believe it's been a year since the Andi Mack Finale aired already! That's insane, I love this fandom so so much, y'all are the best! ❤
> 
> Trigger warning for one mild swear word.
> 
> Don't forget to give it a kudo and a comment if you enjoy it! Have an awesome day
> 
> :)

"Cyrus, are you okay?"

"Huh?" He snapped out of it and turned to face his boyfriend of three months, his eyes still glazed over. "Yeah, sorry."

"You seemed miles away, that's all." 

He sighed. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. Truth be told, you're right, I was miles away."

TJ placed his arm around Cyrus' shoulder, bringing him in a little closer. "It's fine, but you can always tell me anything, you know that, right?"

He nodded, turning back to face the movie they had on. "I know. And you know that I'm always here for you. It's fine, really. You know what I get like. I'm a naturally anxious person." 

TJ studied his face for a second, his expression unreadable. Cyrus could tell that there was more he wanted to say, but that it would end up going unsaid anyway. "Okay. Well, if you need to talk to me, I'm not exactly a judgemental person." He scratched the back of his neck and let out a nervous laugh. "I'm hardly in a place to judge anyone, though, am I? Not when my godgiven name is Thelonious Jagger." 

His boyfriend let out a little giggle and buried his head into TJ's shoulder. "Well, I for one think that it's an adorable name. Very unique. It suits you." 

The blond acknowledged this by simply rolling his eyes and turning back to the movie. His concerns about Cyrus and what he may have been thinking would have to wait, for the time being at least. Besides, a cosy little den consisting of cushions, pillows and blankets, a tiny television and a large bowl of popcorn wasn't the ideal spot to open up about all their feelings in his mind. Or maybe it was, considering how hidden away from the rest of the world they both were right now.

The thing was, he had some concerns of his own. Over the past three months, they'd had a lot of fun together, as a couple-they'd been bowling, iceskating, to a museum, a trampoline park (with friends), the cinema, on double dates with Buffy and Marty at the Spoon, had been on a picnic date at the park and had been around to each other's houses. They were already inseparable. Yet, one important thing hadn't occurred yet: they hadn't kissed. 

Of course, it shouldn't have been such a big deal. They didn't need to kiss to show that they loved each other, after all. Still, it felt like he was missing out, somehow. They'd held hands, put their arms around each other's shoulders, placed their head on each other's shoulders, all that sort of thing. It had been cute and romantic, but hadn't quelled his urge to kiss the boy he'd harboured feelings for over the past year.

Sometimes, he wondered if Cyrus felt the same, if he wanted to kiss him, too, but was terrified to make the first move in the same way he was-however, his brain was telling him that his boyfriend didn't want to kiss him. Sure, they shouldn't rush into things, as that would only inevitably have disastrous consequences, yet he often found himself staring at the other boy's lips and wondering what it would feel like to kiss them. TJ respected Cyrus' decision not to kiss him, really he did. It didn't stop him from wanting to do so, though, did it? 

Abruptly, he was broken from his train of thought when the brown-eyed boy sat next to him yawned and checked his expensive watch, the one that he always joked that he was jealous of. "Is it getting late?" TJ asked. Aladdin was almost finished (if anyone asked, watching it was Cyrus' idea and not his). 

"Yep. It's just past half seven." 

"An hour before bed time!" he teased. Cyrus elbowed him. 

"Haha, very funny." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. They watched, captivated, as Aladdin as Jasmine rode the magic carpet into a whole new world on a star studded night, and Robin Williams' genie was finally free from its confines.

"I do try to be," TJ muttered as the movie ended. 

"Hmm?" 

"Funny. I do try to be funny, you know." 

Cyrus smiled at him. "Most of the time, it works very well." 

"Only most of the time?!" He grinned, infuriating as ever. 

"Shut up." 

"Make me."

Suddenly, he was hyper aware of the close proximity of their bodies, the way Cyrus was gazing up at him with those gorgeous eyes and long eyelashes, the type that were seen as too long for a boy but suited him perfectly. His lips looked soft and kissable, very kissable. For a second, it seemed as though they were going to kiss, when-

"Oh goodness, would you look at the time!" Cyrus exclaimed, jumping up. He started babbling on about a curfew in his own typical fashion as TJ half listened, disappointed and frustrated at the situation, and hugged him goodbye at the door.

He mustn't want to kiss me, he thought to himself miserably while he waved his boyfriend off. Little did he know, that couldn't be further from the truth.

........................................................................................  
"Buffy, I need your help. It's urgent!" 

On the other side of the phone, Buffy could be heard sighing. "What have you done this time?" Her voice gave way to impatience.

"It's to do with TJ." 

"When isn't it, these days?" The girl pointed out, and rightfully so; Cyrus had become completely lovesick and would discuss his boyfriend at any given opportunity, to anybody who was willing to listen.

"Buffyyyy," he whined. "Stop it. Please. I know I talk about him way too often, but you've got to hear me out on this one. Really. It's serious." 

She raised her eyebrows, although Cyrus quite obviously couldn't see this from over a phone call. "How serious are we talking, here? You're making it sound like someone's died or something."

He chuckled, despite himself. "It's not THAT serious. I'd class it as pretty serious, though I must admit that do have a flair for dramatics, so..." he trailed off mid-sentence, not sure what else to say.

"Look, cut the crap. What is it? What's happened?" 

There was a brief pause. "I think I've messed things up." If only Andi weren't so busy, then she could give him advice, he thought, before swallowing down his guilt.

"How so?" 

"It felt like we were about to kiss, there was tension in the air, our eyes connected, we got close, you get the idea...then I jumped up and announced that it was time for me to go home," Cyrus revealed.

She nearly dropped her phone in uttet shock at her best friend's audacity. "You did WHAT?!" 

"I know, I know. I'm an idiot. I was nervous, that was all. I'd actually been thinking about why we hadn't kissed earlier on, and I don't know, when the time came, I just...panicked, I guess." 

Composure regained, Buffy took a deep breath and decided to impart her wisdom upon Cyrus. "You know what I think?" 

"What?" 

"I think that you should talk to him about how you feel. Explain why you didn't kiss him. You do want to kiss him, don't you?" 

"Absolutely." He informed his best friend. "One hundred percent." 

She laughed. "Then tell him, you idiot. Follow your heart. If it's telling you the time is right, and your gut instinct says that too, then the time is indeed right. Go for it. Communication is key, perhaps discuss it with him and tell him how you feel, then let a kiss happen naturally." 

Another pause. "That's not a bad idea, you know." 

"Not a bad idea?!" Buffy repeated in mock outrage. "I'll have you know that it's a great idea, thank you very much." 

He laughed. "Yeah, yeah. You always have the best ideas, Buffy." He thought about it for a second. "Are you sure I should do that?" 

Instead of getting annoyed at him or giving him a brief answer, Buffy opted to repeat a variant of what she'd said earlier. "Tell him. Explain your feelings." 

"But how?" 

"Just do it!" She was growing frustrated at this point.

"Buffy, I don't know what to do." Patience was the best way to go about it, the girl concluded, and repeated her previous words for the umpteenth time.

"Be honest with him. Tell him you do want to kiss him. Open your heart up to TJ." 

"And if I don't?" 

"Then risk losing him forever."

He gulped. "You think it's that bad?" 

"Only when you don't communicate with him effectively," she told him.

"You're right," the boy admitted. 

"I'm always right," she boasted, her voice smug. 

"That's debatable, to say the least," he conceded. 

"Hey! I help you out, and this is the thanks I get?" 

She could almost see his grin. "Sorry." He didn't sound it. "Thanks, Buffy. I really appreciate you giving me advice." 

"No problem. Just another service we provide." 

They both laughed at the inside joke. Cyrus mentioned that he was arranging to meet up with TJ at the park tomorrow after school, because neither of them had anything on with it being a Friday night. She confirmed that it was a good plan and left him to it, hoping against hope (for their sake) that everything would work out between the couple.  
........................................................................................

"Well, we're here now."

"Indeed we are, Teej."

Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. It was quarter past four in the afternoon, and they'd walked back from school to the park together, their conversation filled with small talk about how their days went and what the weather was like. An awkwardness had shrouded them, however, following them around like a bad smell, and Cyrus could tell that it was probably because of their almost-kiss yesterday. 

Not good. 

"You mentioned over lunch that you wanted to talk to me about something at the swings?" TJ stated while they both sat down on their respective swings. It sounded more like a question. 

"Yeah, and it's kind of important." He scratched the back of his neck. Why were the most integral things simultaneously the most difficult to discuss? 

Frustration crept up on him out of nowhere. Frustration, at himself for not kissing TJ when he'd had the perfect opportunity to last night. Frustration, at TJ for not bringing it up. Frustration, at the universe for making him such a weird, perpetually nervous person. 

TJ raised an eyebrow at him in response. "It is?" 

He nodded. "It is." He wiped his clammy palms onto his jeans. "I don't know how to say this, and, to be honest with you, I'm scared of getting it wrong. Yet I shouldn't let my sense of perfectionism get in the way of communicating any issues with you." 

"Issues?!" He sounded as though he was on the verge of panicking. "What do you mean by that?" 

Realizing what he was implying, he was fast to dispute what his boyfriend thought was occurring. "Wait, no! Stop imagining horrible things! I'm not breaking up with you." 

"You're not?" TJ checked.

"No, I'm not." His boyfriend breathed out a sigh of relief at these words. "Definitely not." 

"What is it, then? What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

How should he phrase it? "Okay, so it is about us. But it's not a bad thing, I promise. It's about our near kiss yesterday." 

Upon hearing this, the blond stood up and walked over to him, stood between the two swings but closer to his boyfriend's swing than anything else. Biting his lip, he moved in closer and squeezed Cyrus' hand. "What about it?" His voice was as soft as a cloud. 

"I do want to kiss you, I was just terrified of doing so. I think, knowing you, that you got the wrong impression though." TJ nodded. 

"You could say that," he added with a light chuckle, overwhelmed with relief in the knowledge that his boyfriend did want to reach that relationship milestone, after all.

"So, how do you feel about the whole kissing thing?" 

He considered this. "It's something I want to do so badly, but I respect your decision of when the right time is." Cyrus stood up and walked over to him, in a way that meant they were stood directly facing each other. "All the same, you're pretty irresistible, Underdog." 

Wow. He loved that nickname more than he could express in words. "The same could be said about you," Cyrus said, looking up at TJ through his eyelashes, rendering the boy both speechless and helpless. 

"I'm liking where this is going," he whispered. Tentatively, TJ's boyfriend stroked his face with his thumb, before contributing to the conversation. 

"So am I." 

The boys got closer and closer, emerald eyes on chocolate brown ones, and TJ practically melted into his touch, whereas Cyrus was ready to combust on the spot.

Slowly, they both leaned in and pressed their lips against each other's. It was a tender, gentle moment, in which Cyrus noticed how much TJ's lips tasted like chocolate muffins and TJ noticed that Cyrus' lips were just as soft as he'd imagined they would be. Sparks flew between them while they savored the kiss and the world they'd created between the two of them, with the darker haired boy's thumb resting on TJ's cheek and TJ's arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him in closer than ever before. The intimacy of it all was dizzying.

How poetic, Cyrus thought as they broke away for air, that their first kiss was at the place they first bonded. He placed his forehead on TJ's, recovering from such an incredible moment. 

"Wow." 

"Wow indeed. That was incredible, Cyrus." 

"Do you know what that was?" 

"What?" 

"That was exhilarating." 

They both smiled at each other, hands intertwined, happier than either of them had ever been before in their entire lives. 

"And to think, it's the first of many to come." 

"Well, in that case-" he giggled a little-"I'm all for it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for taking the time to read this! Stay safe and look after yourself, have an awesome day! Don't forget to comment below if this made you smile! 
> 
> I'm with you all the way. 
> 
> L x


End file.
